Gandhi
Gandhi is a character from the animated sitcom Clone High. He is the clone of Mohandas "Mahatma" Karamchand Gandhi Profile Gandhi is an outcast at school. He is often considered annoying and a "spaz" by his classmates. However Gandhi's desire is to be popular and constantly seeks accaptence by those around him. He is the class clown, life of the party and is a lazy, irresponsible and underachieving slacker. He also suffers from A.D.D. He plays the schools mascot, DNA Dan. He often serves as the comic relief and is best friends of Abe and Joan. Personality Gandhi is very optimistic, hyperactive, talkative and energetic teenage slacker. The creaters described him as being a "party animal with a heart of gold". According to him in the first episode he buckled under the pressure of living up to the real Gandhi and became a non-stop party animal. He can often be found to be annoying and stupid but kind and outgoing at times. Gandhi is often portrayed as selfish, arrogant and superficial but in the same fashion that all teenagers are. He tends to find trouble even when he tries to do good. He is often hinted to be very intelligent but hides it with his outrageous behavior and underacheiving. Relationship with Real Mahatma Gandhi There are both similarites and differences between Gandhi and the real Gandhi. For one Gandhi is known for being bizarre and unusual similar to the real Gandhi was originally seen as by British. Also Gandhi is obsessed with getting laid as opposed to the real Gandhi who practiced celibacy (though the real Gandhi was said to have been a hardcore womanizer). Also Gandhi is hinted to be a pacifist as he choose not to defend himself when JFK challenged him to a fistfight which resulted in Gandhi getting punched on the chin and kicked in the ribs this could allude to the real Gandhi's principles of nonviolence. Appearance Gandhi is a West Indian who stands very short, very skinny and has dark skin. He is bald, wears round-rimmed glasses and has a black mustache and goatee. He wears a gray short-sleeved shirt with a red stripe, blue jeans and white and red sneakers. He wears a gold earring on his right ear. Controversy His character sparked controversy in India. Many believe this is the reason the show was cancelled. Relationships With Other Characters Abe Abe and Gandhi have been best friends since they where babies, however Abe seems to spend more time with Joan and Cleo then with Gandhi. The two share "Best Dudes 4-Ever" lockets, as reveiled in A.D.D.: the Last D is for Disorder. Joan It is usially assumed that Joan and Gandhi have been friends as long as Gandhi and Abe. Gandhi knows about Joan's crush on Abe but never says anything about it to him. Cleo Gandhi appears to be attracted to Cleo as he once asked her to kiss him and has peeks at her getting undressed at night. Cleo however hates Gandhi and finds him gross. Gandhi revealed he used to be her foster brother until Cleo convinced her parents at a young age to disown Gandhi as he was hurting her image. Even after Gandhi donated his kidney to Cleo when she was in terrible pain. Cleo as her typical snobby self ignores that. Gandhi just like Joan develops a hatred for Cleopatra after a while, as he becomes aware that Cleo is trying to break up his and Abe's friendship because it would be bad for her image. JFK JFK and Gandhi have an ongoing rivalry which esceladed in the episode a Room of One's Clone. However, in the episode Plane Crazy: Gate Expectations they teamed up to record a single that would later go on to be a number one hit. In Makeover, Makeover, Makeover: the Makeover Episode JFK bet his own reflection he could get Gandhi a prom date. When JFK gives him a makeover, the two get along pretty well untill JFK accidentally reveils he only did it as a bet. Marie Curie Marie Curie and Gandhi are both on the schools dance squad, "the Solid Gandhi Dancers". In Makeover, Makeover, Makeover: the Makeover Episode it is revealed that Merie has a crush on him. Though Gandhi seems not to return her affection because he is very superficial however he decides she is the only girl who actually likes him and the next episode Gandhi and Marie get together at prom. Trivia Gandhi and Cleo are the only two main clones to have never sat at the thinking docks. 0.jpg|Gandhi as "Tandoori Jones" 300px-Gandhi.png|Gandhi's Title Card Snowflake.jpg|Gandhi with scarf. GFK.jpg|Gandhi as "GFK" energetic.jpg|Gandhi-in-Danceskins full.png|Gandhi-after-eating-X-tream-Blu Screenshot2010-09-03at42943PM.png|Gandhi at Prom Screenshot2010-09-05at72106PM.png|Gandhi in orange warm ups Category:Characters Category:Males